1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reclaiming machine for scraps of expanded foam thermoplastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting scraps are generated in the process of manufacturing of insulating material or cases, etc., or are generated by punching completed items, especially foam products of thermoplastic synthetic resin material such as polysytrene, polyethylene, etc., having a high expansion rate of 15 to 70 times and having a variety of apparent specific weights, or volumes in accordance with differences of specific weight of the material yielded or the difference in the types of the products.
In order to reclaim scraps having characteristics as above stated, the inventor of this invention has previously proposed, by Japanese utility model application No. 47-148518 (Jitsu-Ko-Sho No. 56-2585), a machine with two cylinders in which scraps of expanded foam are to be reciprocated. This invention was very effective for reclaiming, however, the amount of generated expanded foam scrap often varies, and when the material is excessive, it is required to utilize a large capacity storage tank at a midpoint thereof. Also, if the machine is prepared to match a large amount of material, it will result in the continual operation of a large machine, and excessive energy will therefore be utilized. Furthermore, the heat radiation from the melting portion is undesirably large.